Whatever Happened, Happened
by KyeoptaYeonie
Summary: The next life. Detective James is Miles' best friend. But why does he feel something different whenever he's around Miles' girlfriend, Juliet? And what if she's also experiencing strange feelings around him? As if she's met him before?
1. Chapter 1

"James."

"What?" he replied in that annoyed tone glancing up at Miles, then back to his work.

"You know I told you I got a girlfriend?" he continued.

Grunt.

"Well, she's stopping by later today and I have a favour to ask".

Grunt.

"Be nice to her... please. She's not really your type and...well, I don't even know why she wants to be with me and I'm lucky to have her and I don't want to lose her and-"

"Yeah", James interrupted. "I think I get the idea; you're needy and pathetic and you want me to pretend to be nice to some girl just to prove you got cool friends, right?"

"Hey, man! This isn't a joke! Stop smirking like that! I'm serious!"

"Yeah, yeah, ese, I get it. I'll be _nice_", said James, still grinning in that mischievous way he does.

* * *

><p>James was sitting behind his desk, still doing his work and this time eating a sugary doughnut when a tall, slender blonde woman walked up to him. James looked up at her, a little stunned to see such beauty all of a sudden. She smiled a little awkwardly because he was staring so much and had a lot of sugar on his face. He suddenly came back to his senses and stood up quickly sending papers and his doughnut flying. Not noticing, he said "May I help you, miss?"<p>

She smiled again and replied, "Yes, I _"

"Juliet, I was just waiting for you" came a voice behind her.

She turned and saw Miles approaching her. "Oh, there you are", she responded, giving him a hug.

"You know each other?" asked James.

"Oh sorry, Juliet, this is my partner, James. James, my girlfriend, Juliet", Miles said.

"Oh, you're James. Miles told me so much about you. Nice to finally meet you," said Juliet, smiling sweetly, offering her hand.

James quickly wiped his sugary hand on his shirt and shook her hand.

(Low zap)

Abruptly, all these memories of being with James flooded into Juliet's mind. She looked down at her and James' hands still in a friendly handshake and James let go.

"Honey, are you ok?" asked Miles.

"I-I think I'll just go", said Juliet, looking at James with a confused look before half-running towards the door.

"Catch up with you, later," called Miles.

James was still a little surprised at seeing someone as beautiful as Juliet and he just stood there.

"Okay, I don't know what that was about," began Miles. "But, when you were being nice, it almost seemed like you weren't faking it. Thanks, man. I'm going to go, too."

"James?" Miles said. "James!"

"Huh? What?" said James, a little too softly.

"I said that I'm... Are you okay? You look a little shocked. Was she too 'not your type'?" said Miles.

James didn't say anything but grabbed his jacket and took off.

"I'll see you, then," called Miles.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, James headed to a bar.

*She sure had an effect on me. But, where did I know her from? I better get a drink.*

James sat on a bar stool, called the bartender and ordered a drink_._

"Yes, I'll just have a small one, please", said a gentle voice nearby.

It was Juliet.

"Funny, you didn't strike me as one to drink", he said to her.

Juliet turned with a little smile and saw James there. She opened her mouth and then replied.

"You do if you've had a day like mine".

"Funny", he said. "Bad day?"

"I wouldn't call it that. More like strange."

"Ah, strange. Well, Blondie, I know what you're going through", said James.

"No. I don't think you do. I don't think anybody does".

"What happened?" James asked.

"It was when we shook hands. I thought I _saw_ something. These memories, they just came into my head. But...they weren't normal memories. It was like they were from _another _life. They weren't from _this_ life", she said. She smiled again and shook her head.

"Why am I telling you this?" She touched her head.

Juliet took a long sip from her drink and called for another. James took a sip from his glass and then stared at her, confused.

"What?" said Juliet with a you-think-I'm-crazy look.

"Do I...know you from somewhere?" asked James.

Juliet took another sip and turned to smile at him. "I don't know. _Do_ you?"

"You're just so familiar", James replied.

Juliet eyed James' drink and said, "Aren't you going to drink that?"

James looked at his barely drunk drink and said "You can have it if you want".

Juliet was starting to get drunk but she drunk his drink anyway.

"It's getting late. I better take you home", said James.

"No", moaned Juliet. "I want to stay... "

"Fine, we'll stay and talk ", said James.

"I don't want to talk, I want to stay..." Juliet moaned.

"Let's sit at table", Juliet suggested dragging him to a table nearby.

James dropped some money down at the bar and was dragged to the table.

"Look, Julie, it's late. Let me take you home", James said.

"Hold me", she whispered. "I'm tired".

James picked up the sleeping Juliet and carried her to a taxi. He got in the taxi, told the driver his address and gave the money. Juliet woke up and got back into his arms.

"James, I have to tell you something. It's really important".

"You tell me," he said, brushing her hair back.

No response.

"Juliet. Juliet".

Juliet had fallen asleep so James just held her for the rest of the journey. Finally, they reached James' place and James lifted Juliet out of the cab. Juliet woke up and said, "We should get coffee sometime".

"Look, Julie, it's real late. I didn't know your address so you can spend the night at my place", said James.

She just sleepily stood there so James led her up.

"You can have my bed and I'll-" began James.

But the drunk, sleepy Juliet and just wandered into the kitchen. When James got in there he saw her drinking some cold coffee.

"You okay?" he asked.

Juliet's eyes opened more but she was still drunk.

"Julie?"

"I'm not tired, anymore. Let's do something fun," she replied.

"Okay, what?" asked James.

Juliet looked into James' eyes and she put down her coffee mug.

She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. Then, Juliet kissed him. James kissed her back. They kissed not even thinking about Miles, completely forgetting Juliet was Miles' girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Morning**

Juliet opened her eyes. She barely remembered anything from last night. Just that she was talking with a handsome blonde in the bar and that they were kissing. She sat up and realised she was in a different bed _and_ she didn't recognise her surroundings. She wasn't even wearing anything. Wrapping her body with a sheet, she stood up and saw the same handsome blonde lying on the bed right beside her moments ago. Suddenly, an alarm clock started to ring on a bedside cabinet. The blonde grunted and turned it off. He looked up and saw Juliet standing there looking as shocked as he did.

"Juliet", was the first thing he said.

"James?" she replied. "Tell me this isn't happening".

"Blondie, we didn't...did we?" said James.

"Oh, God. All I remember is talking to you last night. I was drunk. Why did you? And, Miles! Oh, my God!"

"Okay, we can fix this. But, I gotta go to work. And, you better sort yourself out", James said.

Juliet went to take a shower and James went to brush his teeth. He quickly made some breakfast and an hour later, both were all set.

They got in James' car and drove to the office. While in the car, they conversed.

"What the hell am I going to say to Miles? I just met you and already slept with you. And on the same day", Juliet said.

"Look, Blondie, I think it's best if we don't say anything", James replied.

"Yes, you're right. Of course you're right. I just feel somewhat bad", Juliet said.

"We've all been there, Blondie", muttered James.

* * *

><p>Miles was already at work when James walked in. He and Juliet had agreed to give 5 minutes before entering.<p>

"Hey, you look tired", said Miles.

"I have my days", James replied.

"Yeah, your days are when you meet girls at bars and need I continue?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"But I'm proud of you. I'm glad you met Juliet but left it at there. If I hadn't asked you to be nice I'm sure you would have slept with her", said Miles.

*How does the son of a bitch know? I better act natural.*

James merely grunted and started sorting out paperwork whilst Miles went to do his things. Just then, Juliet walked in. She walked right up to James, acting perfectly normal as if she hadn't slept with the man in front of her, and said "Nice to see you, James. Do you know where Miles is?"

James looked up, acting perfectly normal as if he hadn't slept with the woman in front of him and said "He's at his desk over there", pointing to Miles' desk.

She walked to Miles' desk whilst James looked lovingly at how gracefully she moved. Miles looked up and said "Hey, are you feeling better?"

He stood up and hugged her.

"Fine", replied Juliet, nodding innocently.

Miles looked at her and said "You look tired, too. What were you doing?"

"Oh, I-uh-I-" stammered Juliet.

James walked over and finished her sentence. "We were at the hospital. Juliet was showing me the-uh-"

"-instruments", Juliet finished for him.

Miles looked suspiciously at them and said "All night? Sleeping together would have made you this tired but medical instruments?"

James said, "I think we'll just get some grey".

So, he and Juliet walked to the canteen but didn't get any grey. Instead, they looked worriedly at each other.

"How the hell did he know?" James started.

"And, who jumps to the 'sleeping together' conclusion first?" said Juliet.

*Clearly, Miles.*

They got some tea but they didn't drink it. They just went back to Miles with it.

"You know", Juliet lied. "This tea isn't so good. I think I'll go somewhere else".

James grunted in agreement and hurried out the office with Juliet, leaving Miles more confused than ever.


	4. Chapter 4

"Didn't you have to go to work yourself?" James asked.

"Oh, damn it! I forgot", Juliet swore. "I'll just say I was sick."

There was a man playing a guitar on the street. To be exact, it was Charlie. But, because Juliet remembered and James didn't, she smiled more than the crowd.

James put a few bucks in Charlie's guitar case and they walked off. Juliet then remembered that she remembered her other life but James didn't. So she said "We should get coffee, sometime".

James remembered when Juliet said this when she was drunk but said "I'd love to but I gave my dollars away and I only got one left".

"We could go Dutch".

There was a Starbucks nearby so they went.

* * *

><p>Juliet sipped her cup of coffee and James looked at her again thinking she was familiar.<p>

"Quit staring and drink your coffee", said Juliet.

James drunk a mouthful of hot coffee and started waving his hands like mad and Juliet laughed but quickly gave her side-order of ice-cream to him. He ate some and said "Thanks. Want some?"

"You're offering me my own ice-cream?" she asked. "Sure." She ate the spoon of ice-cream James offered to her and then, James took a bite.

Little did they know, Miles was close by. Actually, he had just walked past the coffee shop and seen a happy couple laughing and sharing an ice-cream.

In the coffee shop, Juliet decided she had to help James remember their past life. She leaned forward and said "James. Kiss me."

James wanted to, of course and said "You got it, Blondie."

They leaned closer to each other over the ice-cream and kissed.

As I said, Miles had walked past and seen a couple that was strangely familiar. He doubled back just in time to see them say some words and kiss. Miles looked at this scene but he just kept going on his path and reached the office again.

Meanwhile back at the ranch, even though Miles had already reached the office, James and Juliet were still kissing.

Finally, they stopped kissing and continued to consume the ice-cream with laughs.

"Do you think that if I put some ice-cream on the floor, someone will slip?" asked James in a low voice so that only Juliet heard.

"There's a good chance, but as a doctor, I don't advise it", said Juliet.

"Oh, come on!"

Juliet looked around and said "Okay. But just this once!"

James threw some ice-cream on the floor and thank goodness, no one noticed. A weird-looking man walked past and stepped on the ice-cream. As Juliet predicted, he slipped and grabbed their table to prevent himself from falling on his face. He got to a standing position and Juliet saw that it was Benjamin Linus.

"Watch where you throw your ice-cream, please", he said, blinking his bug-eyes at James before walking off.

Juliet put her hand on James' hand and said "It worked".

(Low zap)

Suddenly, all these memories of being with Juliet flooded into James' mind. He looked down at Juliet's hand and she let go.

"Whoa..." said James."Did you feel that?"They touched hands and remembered even more. Kissing, sleeping, Juliet about to fall down that hole, her falling, James yelling, when James found Juliet under the debris, Juliet's last words, James crying…

"Julie?" said James, tears in his eyes.

"James..." she said, tears in her eyes, too.

They hugged each other, half-laughing, half-crying. James let go and put his hands on her face. So did Juliet. Looking at each other, lips crashed once more.


	5. Chapter 5

James and Juliet were back at James' office, hand in hand. They saw a pretty girl with a British accenttalking to Miles.

"The red-headed anthropologist, Lewis and the black-haired musician, Widmore. My employer will be in touch soon. Try not to get killed or disappear before then", she said.

"Yeah, your name was?" Miles asked.

"Dorrit. Naomi Dorrit", said Naomi Dorrit. "I'll see you soon".

Naomi walked past James and Juliet, smiled, and continued on her way.

"She was fine…" he said aloud. He turned and saw James and Juliet there.

Miles looked, well, like Miles, and didn't say anything. James said "We'll see you there".

They walked out of the building passing a bank where they saw an absolutely beautiful Korean female being dragged in by a guy with no eye patch but looked like he needed one. James and Juliet knew it was Sunhwa Kwon and Mikhail… or Sun and Patchy but decided not to interfere. Whatever happened, happened.


End file.
